Control Paternal!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Ellos lo quieren lejos de ella, por lo que le hacen dos citas con principes prometedores. ¿A quién escogerá? A su novio rebelde o a uno de los chicos que sus padres escogieron para ella. Mimato!


**¡Hola! ¿A qué les sorprende verme por aquí en una historia corta? Hace meses que no publicaba una y esta pequeña idea nació de un momento vago y ver mucho MTV XDXD! ¿Quién no ha visto MTV? Pues recuerden la serie "Parental Control" espero que sepan de ella o si no entérense de que va mas o menos porque esta historia se trata de eso. Después de todo ¿Quién no ha tenido un novio que sus padres no aprueban?**

**Dark Tk: Emmm tú… porque ni novio has tenido ¬¬…**

**Ale: Shut up!**

**Bueno entiendan que esto es una prueba de fuego para mí ya que hace tiempo que no hacía un Onneshot no sé si habré perdido el toque. Pero ustedes lo dirán… dependiendo de eso tal vez pronto vuelva a hacer un Songfic ¿quieren?**

**Bueno, no os entretengo más… disfruten la lectura y no olviden dejar RR! **

**Control Paternal.**

Estaban cansados ya de ese niño rubio, prospecto a estrella rock, músico de cuarta y vago sin remedio. Su pequeña merecía algo más que eso, si ella era tan linda, tan dulce, dedicada, inocente, algo caprichosa y chillona pero era su princesita, su perfecta princesa.

Su pequeña Mimi y su insufrible novio Yamato Ishida.

Por lo que se metieron a cierto programa de aquel canal de televisión que su hija mira… algo así como Control Paternal…

-En primer lugar no entiendo como Mimi pudo haberse fijado en ese muchacho.-Mimiko Tachikawa hablaba con su esposo al respecto.-Hay tantas cosas que no me gustan de él.

-No tiene futuro.-Empezó a decir el señor Keitaro Tachikawa.-Mimi estudia gastronomía mientras él es un vago que cree que se hará un músico famoso y por eso no se empeña en los estudios además de lo necesario para pasar ¡No le interesa su vida! y si no le interesa ni su vida propia ¿Cómo puede interesarle la de Mimi?

-Además de cómo la trata.-Se quejó la mujer de cortos cabellos castaños.-Siempre es frío con ella y hasta parece que la repele cuando ella es todo ternura con él, siempre le dice que madure cuando mi pequeña es una niña normal de su edad. Tal vez un poco mimada pero no es culpa suya que él sea un amargado.

-Algo que no me agrada de Yamato es que haga esperar a Mimi por horas porque él estaba ocupado con su dichosa banda.-Habló el moreno.

-Mimi queda horas esperándole para que cuando el llegue solo suelte un "Lo siento, estaba ensayando con los muchachos"-Espetó la mujer molesta.-Para luego ser frío con ella.

-Creo que ese chico quiere más a su guitarra y a su moto que a Mimi.-Dijo el padre.-No la apoya con su pasión que es ballet cuando Mimi siempre lo ha apoyado aunque su música no sea reconocida.

-Además que es un celoso empedernido, siempre la termina y la hace llorar porque según él le da alas a otros chicos.-Dijo la madre indignada.-Y aunque me cueste admitirlo Mimi jamás haría eso porque lo quiere demasiado.

-Por eso hemos decidido mostrarle algo mejor.-Dijo la madre.-Le hemos conseguido a Mimi dos citas a ciegas, una la escogí yo y…

-Otra yo.-Señaló el padre.-Con eso se dará cuenta que hay muchos hombres en el mundo además de Yamato Ishida.

Todo ya había sido decidido por ambos padres. Un día Mimi saldría con dos desconocidos en dos citas para luego escoger con quien quiere estar. ¿Seguirá siendo Yamato el gran amor de Mimi? ¿O habrá alguien más que puede hacer latir su corazón?

Y si esto es difícil para Mimi, ¿Cuánto lo será para Yamato que tendrá que esperar con sus padres y ver la cita?

El día de la cita ya todo estaba preparado, en la residencia Tachikawa se hallaban cuatro personas. Los dos ejes principales de la familia y los dos jóvenes enamorados.

-No quiero que te les acerques mucho, no sabemos que mañas tendrán y no quiero que se acerquen a mí chica.-Reclamó posesivamente a la joven.

-Olvídate de eso princesa, tú ve y diviértete como nunca.-La animó su madre.-No escuches al bueno para nada.

-Un conejo diciéndole a otro orejón, que yo sepa aquí el sustento es el señor Tachikawa.-Respondía Yamato.-Yo por lo menos hago música.

-Muchacho de m…-Iba a decir su padre pero se vio interrumpido por su hija y el timbre

-¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!, ¡Yamato! Basta.-Pidió la joven al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba.

-Por fin llegó mi escogido.-Dijo el padre.-Ya verás Mimi que es un hombre de verdad y de provecho.-Indicó mientras abría la puerta.-Pasa por favor.-Indicó al muchacho.

En la sala, la mujer sonreía, Mimi miraba dudosa a su novio el cual movía el pie impaciente hasta que su padre acompañado con un desconocido entró a la sala.

-Mimi, déjame presentarte a Jyou. Jyou esta es mi preciosa hija Mimi.-Indicó.

-Hola.-Saludo la castaña con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola.-Saludó el joven alto, de cabellos azules y mirada castaña. Su cabello cuidado y sus ojos eran adornados por unos elegantes lentes.

-Y ese es… su futuro ex novio.-Dijo el padre.

-Hola.-Saludó Jyou.

-Que hay…

-¿Lista para divertirte Mimi?-Preguntó Jyou.

-Claro.-Dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie dejando ver lo bien formado que estaba su cuerpo a través de ese conjunto de falta jean y blusa blanca con unas botas vaqueras del mismo color.-Adiós cielo.-Se despidió del rubio saliendo con el joven de ojos castaños.

-¿Debes estar bromeando?-Le dijo a su suegro.-Quieres que me vaya y traes a ¿eso?

-Eso tiene nombre pero supongo que es mucho pedir que lo recuerdes Ishida.-Espetó el señor.

-Solo recuerdo cosas importantes.-Indicó.-No tonterías.

-Él será médico, ¿tú que serás? Al paso que vas con suerte serás despachador del súper.-Le indicó la mamá de la chica.

-Cuando sea un músico reconocido y el padre de sus nietos tendrá que tragarse sus palabras.-Le indicó.-Pero veamos a donde la llevó su querido doctor.-Pidió y se extendió a prender el televisor para ver la cita.

-Bien Mimi, para nuestra cita de hoy he decidido llevarte a un lugar mágico.-Indicó Jyou.

-¿Disney?-Preguntó la castaña con aires soñadores.

-Mejor que eso.-Prometió y luego lo pensó.-Bueno tal vez no tanto.

Ambos rieron ante la realidad mientras llegaban a un campo abierto al parecer vacio.

-Mira, ese será nuestro medio de transporte.-Señaló el joven.

-¡Dios mío, un globo aerostático!-Chillo la castaña con su mirada llena de brillo.

-Vamos.-La animó el joven de cabellos azules.

Rápidamente y con ayuda de personal calificado se subieron en el globo para luego poco a poco empezar a ascender. Mimi estaba maravillada siempre le había gustado volar de esa manera aunque hasta ahora recién podía hacerlo ya que siempre lo hacía en aviones.

-Esto es maravilloso.-Dijo ella.-De verdad muchas gracias.-Sus palabras no fueron correspondidas lo que le extraño-¿Jyou?

Pálido a su lado se hallaba el joven de lentes con el rostro del color de su cabello mirando fijamente hacía el suelo que se alejaba de ellos cada vez más.

-¿Jyou?-Repitió la castaña y apenas lo tocó con la palma de su mano el joven calló desmayado a su lado-¡Jyou! ¡Ayuda!

Luego de que los jóvenes instruyeran a Mimi para poder bajar el globo. Jyou fue el primero en hacerlo y nunca se había sentido más feliz de estar en tierra firme.

-Lo siento Mimi, olvidé el gran pánico que tenía a las alturas.-Dijo mientras le servía un bento que le había preparado.

-No te preocupes Jyou.-Le animó Mimi.-Fue un lindo detalle de tu parte.

-Nuevamente discúlpame.-Dijo el joven.-Pero dime ¿Por qué tus padres no quieren a Yamato?

-Porque dicen que no tiene futuro y que me arrastrará a mí a eso.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Él quiere ser una estrella de rock.

-Vaya, es algo difícil.-Dijo el joven de gafas.

-Sí, pero no imposible.-Admitió Mimi.-Y tú Jyou ¿Qué quieres hacer con tu vida?

-Estudio medicina, me graduare en cuatro años y luego me especializaré en medicina interna.-Explicó.-Me gusta mucho estudiar para llegar a ser alguien en la vida y ayudar a la gente.

-Me pareces admirable.-Dijo Mimi sinceramente.

-Y tú eres una persona dulce y bella.-Completó causando un rubor en las mejillas de la joven.-Aunque la he pasado genial, creo que debo llevarte a tu casa, prometí a tus padres que te llevaría temprano.

-Yo también la pasé muy bien Jyou.-Dijo la joven tomando su mano para dirigirse a casa.

-Tienes que estar bromeando Kei.-Le habló sin el honorífico el joven rubio al señor Tachikawa-¿En serio escogiste eso para reemplazarme?

-Háblame con respeto jovencito, para ti soy el señor Tachikawa.-Le corrigió el moreno.

-¡Escogiste a alguien que se desmayó en su cita!-Dijo riendo a carcajadas.

-Jyou será un médico importante algun día.-Le recordó.-Le dará a Mimi estabilidad, tú nunca se la darás.

-Si claro.-Se burló el rubio.

-Hola.-Entro saludando la joven castaña efusivamente sentándose a lado de su novio.

-¿Cómo te fue cielo?-Preguntó su padre esperanzado.

-Sí, ¿Cómo te fue con el blandengue ese?-Preguntó el rubio con burla.

-¡Yama!-Le reprendió Mimi.-Jyou fue muy lindo conmigo.

-Si claro.-Contestó él rolando los ojos.

-Déjalo hija solo está celoso de que la hayas pasado bien con Jyou y estés pensando en votarlo.-Le dijo su padre.

-Y usted está molesto porque escogió a un bueno para nada.-Le contestó Yamato en el mismo tono que el señor Tachikawa había usado con él.

-Insolente.-Dijo la señora molesta mientras el timbre volvía a sonar.-Saca algo para que apuntes Ishida porque ahora conocerás a un caballero de verdad.-Dijo la mujer levantándose.-Mí escogido.-Dijo con orgullo levantándose a la puerta

-Apuesto que será otro fracasado.-Dijo el rubio de manera normal, o sea que podía ser escuchado por las personas.

-¿Fracasado?-Preguntó una nueva voz masculina que lo obligó a voltearse para encontrar a aquella versión en rubio del muñeco Ken de la Barbie. ¿Un niño bonito?

-Mimi, cielo, este es Michael.-Indicó su madre con orgullo.-Michael, está es mi preciosa hija Mimi.

-Hola.-Saludó la castaña.

-Hola linda.-Dijo el muchacho acercándose y besando la palma de la mano de la castaña para luego sonreírle con esmero-¿Lista para irte?

-Si.-Dijo la joven ruborizada poniéndose de pie.

-Mimi.-Llamó el rubio-¿No olvidas algo?-Preguntó su novio.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó Mimi escéptica

-Tal vez necesitas que te lo recuerde.-Dijo el rubio de ojos azules para jalarla hacia sí del brazo y besarla apasionadamente sintiendo el abandono de la castaña y su entrega en aquel beso.

No es que estuviera celoso o tuviera miedo de perder ante ese prospecto de muñeco Ken con cara de niño bueno. Pero no estaba de más que supiera el terreno de quien estaba pisando.

-Diviértete linda.-Animó el rubio luego de observar complacido como los delicados labios de la castaña se tornaron rojos y se hincharon levemente ante la pasión del beso.

-Adiós Yamato, mami, papi.-Contestó la castaña ruborizada aún por el beso de su novio y saliendo junto al otro rubio.

-Vamos a ver que hace este.-Dijo el rubio mirando altivamente a sus suegros.-Ojalá no le de una crisis existencial en plena cita.-Se burló.

-Tú mira y aprende.-Le retó la mamá de Mimi prendiendo el televisor.

-Por ahí un pajarito me contó que a cierta niña linda le gusta el ballet.-Empezó a decir el rubio tomando de la mano a la castaña.-Así que para nuestra cita te he traído al teatro de ballet más grande de la ciudad.-Dijo victorioso.

-No lo puedo creer.-Dijo Mimi emocionada admirando toda la estructura externa del lugar que daba un aire contemporáneo entre la época colonial y la moderna.

-Vamos.-Dijo el rubio encaminándola hacia dentro del lugar.

Al abrir la puerta las luces por poco y la dejan ciega para luego ver una completamente preparada coreografía ahí… esperándolos.

-¿Cuál es el sueño de esta balletísta?-Preguntó el rubio desde atrás.

-Protagonizar el Cascanueces.-Susurró la joven semi-ida tratando de adivinar a que obra pertenecía la decoración del escenario.

-Permítame entonces hacer su sueño realidad.-Indicó el rubio caminando con ella hasta el centro de la pista.-Permíteme ser tu Cascanueces.

Y luego de cinco minutos en el vestidor ambos salieron con sus trajes listos para interpretar dicha historia. Danzaron ambos con suma elegancia demostrando años de experiencia dedicados al baile. Entre giros y saltos se podía apreciar claramente que tanto la castaña como el rubio se divertían haciéndolo…

Se divertían… juntos.

-Que buena eres Mimi.-La halagó el rubio una vez terminada la interpretación.

-Gracias Michael.-Dijo la joven ruborizada y exhausta.-Tú también eres de los mejores bailarines que he visto. ¿Cuántos años llevas haciéndolo?

-Once.-Indicó.-Empecé a los siete, ¿Y tú?

-Doce años, empecé desde los seis.-Afirmó Mimi orgullosa.

-Pareces una profesional.-Halagó el rubio.-Pero dime ¿Por qué tus padres no quieren a tu novio?

-Entre otras cosas.-Empezó Mimi.-Porque no me apoya en el ballet, yo a él lo apoyo con su música al máximo pero él a mi no. Por ejemplo, me pide que falte a los ensayos cuando es un pecado que yo le pida lo mismo para salir con él. También porque creen que quiere más a su guitarra y a su moto que a mi.

-Que tonto.-Espetó el rubio.-Si fueras mi novia tú siempre serias lo primero, hasta me cambiaria de academia para estudiar en la tuya.-Dijo con una perfecta sonrisa.

-No puedes, mi academia es exclusivamente femenina.-Dijo con otra sonrisa.

El rubio se sorprendió y ruborizo para luego empezar a reír a la par con la castaña por su torpeza y se levantó junto a ella para llevarla a casa.

-Vamos princesa, espero poder volver a salir contigo.-Dijo el joven con una coqueta sonrisa.

-Tal vez.-Correspondió ella la sonrisa demostrando que lo estaba pasando bien.

-Nervioso Ishida.-Preguntó el señor Tachikawa viendo como el rubio no se había movido de su posición desde que la cita empezó.

-¿Yo?-Preguntó incrédulo.-Que va…

-Ella parecía muy contenta en la cita.-Le recordó la mamá de la chica.-Dijo que volverían a verse.

-Dijo tal vez señora no se confunda así como se confundió de reality.-Indicó el rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres mocoso?-Preguntó indignada.

-A que en vez de traer a alguien para Control Paternal parece que fuiste a buscar a alguien para Paris Hilton My New BFF.-Le contestó con arrogancia.

-Solo estás celoso de que Mimi la haya pasado mucho mejor con alguien con quien si comparte intereses, que busca hacer lo que ella quiere, es lindo y no es un ególatra como tú.-Le dijo molesta.

-Exacto… Mimi salió con su futuro mejor amigo… gay.-Finalizó con una burla en su sonrisa. Aunque en realidad sentía extraño. El ver a Mimi disfrutando tanto estar con alguien que no era él, verla feliz y sonriente dando saltos y vueltas fue extraño… como si algo se comprimiera en su pecho y…

Dudó… por unos momentos dudó que Mimi siempre fuera a estar a su lado cuando se divirtió tanto con el Ken ese.

Claro que él nunca demostraría eso a los padres de la chica y aunque Mimi escogiera a uno de los fracasados movería cielo y tierra para recuperarla.

-Hola.-Saludó cierta castaña entrando a su casa y sentándose junto a su actual novio-¿Qué pasa Yama?-Preguntó ni bien captó el cambio en el semblante de su novio.

-Nada, solo pienso…-Indicó el rubio.

-¿Es eso posible?-Cuestionó el señor Tachikawa con burla.

-¡Papi!-Le reprochó Mimi.

-Ignóralo nena.-Pidió el rubio-¿Qué tal la cita con el Ken ese?

-¿Ken?-Preguntó dudosa.

-Si, ya sabes.-Dijo con pesadez.-El juguete para niñas ese que salió en Toy Story 3, incluso tú tienes como una docena de ellos en tu cuarto.

-¡Ah!-Dijo entendiendo de que se trataba.-Que malo eres Yamato, Michael no es un Ken.

-Y si lo fuera no creo que a Mimi le moleste ser su Barbie.-Contestó con una sonrisa la madre de la chica y ante el comentario la castaña se ruborizó-¡Ves Ishida, se ruborizó!

El rubio regresó a ver a su novia de una manera indescifrable. Era una mescla de enfado con frustración y miedo.

-Bueno, es momento de decidir querida.-Indicó su padre.-Vamos a tu recamara mientras piensas muy bien en cual de los dos escoges para mejorar tu vida y estresar menos la nuestra.

El rubio solo roló los ojos mientras observaba al blandengue y al Ken entrando en la sala para sentarse junto a él.

Iban a ser minutos muy largos aunque conociendo a Mimi tal vez sean horas.

-¿Qué tal cielo? Ves que hay muchos mejores hombres que Yamato.-Indicó su madre mientras peinaba el cabello de Mimi como si fuera una niña pequeña, con delicadeza y tacto.

-Te mereces algo mejor que él cielo.-Dijo el moreno sentado sobre el edredón rosa de Hello Kitty que tenía Mimi sobre su cama igual de rosa.

Ok… todo el cuarto era rosa, paredes, estantes, guardarropa, ropa, peluches, TODO era de ese color.

-No lo sé mami.-Dijo Mimi.

-Eres nuestra princesa y mereces a alguien que te traté como una.-Indicó su padre.

-No sé papi, no sé…

Los tres caballeros esperaban pacientemente a que la castaña bajara y diera su veredicto. Unos pacientes, nótese Michael, unos nerviosos, mírese Jyou y otros… un tanto impacientes, Véase Yamato.

-Nervioso por perder a tu chica Ishida.-Preguntó el otro rubio con una sonrisa.

-No, porque no la perderé frente a un juguete para niñas.-Mencionó citando la famosa frase de la película antes mencionada.

-Claro, músico de cuarta.-Le contestó Michael.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas en la sala entre ambos rubios, la tensión era palpable.

-Chicos, creo que debemos calmarnos y respetar la decisión de Mimi sea cual sea y todos ser amigos.-Trató de disipar los ánimos el joven de lentes.

-¡No!-Mencionaron los rubios al unísono.

-Hola chicos.-Saludó Mimi entrando nuevamente.-Lamento la espera.-Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema.-Se apresuró a decir Jyou agradecido porque la bella castaña haya aparecido.

-Antes que nada, quiero que sepan que esta ha sido una decisión muy difícil ya que la he pasado muy bien con los tres así que gracias por ello.-Dijo sonriéndoles a los tres.-Papá, se porque escogiste a Jyou. Sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere en la vida y estoy segura que tiene el éxito asegurado.-Agregó mientras su padre sonreía con arrogancia.-Mamá, me alegra que hayas escogido a Michael; él es lindo, deportista y tenemos muchísimo en común. De verdad gracias.-Dijo mientras su madre la sonreía.-Y Yamato… aunque a mis padres no les gustes y piensen que eres egoísta y que tratas mejor a tú guitarra y cuidas más a tu moto que a mí… sé que me quieres a tú manera.-Dijo sonriendo.-Lamentablemente tengo que eliminar a uno ahora mismo…

La tensión estaba marcada en el rostro de los tres chicos ante la mirada de la castaña que cambiaba de un lado a otro cada segundo.

-Jyou.-Habló por fin.-Tienes un gran futuro por delante y sé que serás exitoso pero… que te desmayaras en el globo me hizo sentir que no serías cien por ciento incondicional. Lo siento.-Se disculpó con una tierna sonrisa mientras el joven de lentes se sonreía también y su padre negaba con la cabeza.

-Pudimos haber sido felices.-Le dijo antes de marcharse.

-Ahora la parte difícil.-Dijo la castaña.-Michael, eres perfecto para mí. Te gusta el ballet, eres lindo, sabes lo que quiero que casualmente es lo mismo que tú. Eres como una versión masculina mía. Pero creo que con un inmaduro en la relación, o sea yo. Basta y sobra.-Dijo la castaña.-Y Yamato, te amo y aunque mis papás piensen que no tienes futuro y pierdo mí tiempo contigo adoro pasar tiempo junto a ti. Somos Yamato y Mimi: La pareja que nunca iba a ser. Pero a veces si me gustaría ser un poco más el centro de tú mundo, que canceles con tus amigos por estar conmigo no que me canceles a mí para estar con ellos.-Dijo con una sonrisa triste.-Pero ya tomé mi decisión, y el chico que escojo es…

Se sentía pesado el aire e inexplicablemente su corazón empezaba a apretarse junto con su estómago. ¿Será este el final de su relación? Mimi lo iba a dejar por el muñequito ese. Tragó en seco ante aquella posibilidad. Él no podría soportarlo, no puede vivir sin ella. La ama demasiado para hacerlo. Partiría su moto en dos por ella y hasta dejaría la banda…

Bueno tal vez no la banda y la moto… la venderían.

-Yamato.-Soltó rápido, directo. Como si se sacara una bandita del cuerpo. Mientras los gritos de negación de sus padres no se hacían esperar ni los de victoria de Yamato.

-¡No!-Exclamaron ambos Tachikawa al unísono.

-¡Sí!-No pudo evitarlo. Estaba feliz de haber sido escogido, muy feliz. Fue, se acercó a su novia y la besó con ternura y pasión.-Gracias por escogerme nena, te amo.-Le susurró al oído.

-Yo también.-Dijo la joven.

-Mimi, linda piénsalo de nuevo.-Pidió la madre.

-Aún podemos alcanzar a Michael.-Dijo el padre.

-No.-Dijo ella segura.-Quiero estar con Yamato siempre.-Indicó la joven.

-¿Qué les dije?-Preguntó el rubio con arrogancia.-Que yo me quedaría y que los otros se irían.-Dijo abrazando a su novia.

-Mocoso del demonio.-Murmuró el padre.

-Parece que tendrán que soportarme por aquí más tiempo.-Continuó victorioso.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Mimi abra los ojos.-Aseguró su madre.-Días, meses, tal vez un año siendo fatalistas.

-No lo creo mami.-Indicó la castaña.-Creo que será más tiempo porque Yamato y yo vamos a tener un bebé.-Agregó la joven con una inmensa sonrisa tocándose el vientre cariñosamente.

-¡¿Qué?-Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras perdían el conocimiento a la vez dejando a una castaña con una sonrisa por la escena.

Después de todo, habían coincidido en algo al final.

**¿Fin?**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Aburrió, divirtió? Espero de corazón les haya agradado y les haya sacado un par de sonrisas. ¿He perdido el toque para los onneshots? Espero que no… hay que hacer algunos para que el Mimato venza al Sorato ¬¬.**

**Tengo en mente tal vez hacer un Taiora y un Takari con la misma temática. ¿Les gustaría?**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer y ya saben que hacer para tenerme cerca pronto…**

**Oh si… RR! Espero que este onneshot haya merecido alguno! Lo agradeceré de corazón! Gracias a todos.**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa :D!**


End file.
